Te fuir jusqu'au bout de la Terre
by namine01
Summary: Alors qu'un jeune garçon volant dans le ciel regardait la lune un fil noir été apparu il la suivit pour arrivée dans un Royaume appelée Arendel celui-ci se fera des amis ou alors ses pire ennemies et la peur le convaincra d'affrontée son pire destin.


_Te fuir jusqu'au bout de la terre_

Dans le Royaume d'Arendel,Un des royaume le plus grande France est né une jeune fille appelée Elsa dont les cheveux blancs comme la neige avec un visage d'ange avec un tout petit sourire.

Deux ans plus tard une autre jeune fille née appelée Anna avec les cheveux châtain, Elle jouait dans son petit berceau, se balançait et souvent jouait avec une poupée.

Un an plus tard, Sa mère remarquât des traces de glace sur le sol, la jeune Elsa touchait une deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci toucha son berceau qui gela une partie du berceau.

Six ans plus tard les deux jeunes avaient bien grandis mais n'étaient pas très mature dans leurs têtes.

Elsa avait déjà huit ans alors que la jeune Anna avait sept ans.

Ce matin Anna était bien réveillée, Elle commençait à montée sur un lit où une jeune fille dormait puis la jeune fille réveille la secoua de tout le sens puis se mit à dire :

-Elsa ! Réveille-toi !

-Hum… laisse moi dormir ! Répondit la jeune fille encore endormit.

-Le soleil s'est levée et c'est l'heure de jouer!

-Tu peux jouer tout seul ! Dit-elle la poussant hors du lit

La jeune fille hors du lit réfléchis et eu une idée

-Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ?

La jeune fille endormit ouvrit alors directement les yeux et se levait dans un bond pour se lever du lit puis ouvrir la porte et prendre les escaliers jusqu'au hall.

-Un tour de magie ! Un tour de magie !

-Regarde ! Dit Elsa.

La jeune blonde fit tournée sa main droite au-dessus de sa main gauche pour alors levé ses mains pour faire apparaître plusieurs flocons de neige au dessus de leurs têtes.

- ouah! c'est magnifique! Encore ! Encore ! Dit la jeune Anna.

Cette fois la jeune Elsa tapa son pied au sol pour faire apparaître de la glace sur le sol pour en faire une patinoire sur lequel la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain glissèrent mais la jeune fille blonde la rattrapa de peu pour alors patinée sur le sol main dans la main puis elles se lâchèrent pour alors qu'Anna tombe dans la neige.

Elsa se mit à rire et elles se mirent à jouer dans la neige pour faire un bonhomme de neige.

-Je m'appelle Olaf et j'adore les câlins !

-Oui ! Olaf ! Crie la jeune fille en s'approchant pour lui faire un câlin.

La jeune Anna se mit à sauter de montagne de neige en une plus grande montagne de neige qu'Elsa faisait apparaître mais quand elle glissa sur le sol glacée Anna était en train sautée et elle toucha le front de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain qui fit apparaître a ce moment une mèche.

La jeune Elsa courut dans sa direction prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Anna ! Non ! A l'aide !

La jeune blonde de ses pieds glaça le sol et les murs du Hall ses parents arrivèrent.

-Elsa ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ! cria son père.

-C'est… c'est Anna !

Sa mère prit Anna dans ses bras.

-Elle est frigorifié ! dit sa mère avec la peur au visage.

-Je sais qui nous devons allée voir !

Le père prit une carte puis son cheval Elsa monta avec son père alors que sa mère monta avec sa sœur.

Dans leurs chemins des traces de glace se laissait puis arrivées a destination tous descendit du cheval allant au centre de terre entourée de colline.

-S'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi ! C'est ma fille !

Des cailloux apparurent se glissant dans tous les chemins s'ouvrant pour trouver des trolls.

-Le roi ! tous crièrent surpris

Un dernier entra sur un chemin tous le laissèrent passée pour arrivée vers le roi et sa famille.

-S'il vous plait ! Aidez ma fille !

Le Troll qui avait l'air de tout connaître allais vers la jeune Elsa pour lui prendre sa main

-Majesté est-elle née avec ses pouvoirs?

-Oui

après il alla dans la direction de la jeune fille frigorifié et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune Anna pour se mettre à dire.

-le cœur n'a pas été touchée il aurait été très difficile de la soignée mais la tête sa peut s'arrangée.

-Faites tout pour la soignée déclara le père

-Je recommande d'enlever toute trace de magie même les souvenirs de cette magie, C'est mieux ainsi mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle se souviendra des bons moments ! dit-il calme

Elle ira bien maintenant reprit-il après avoir enlevais tout trace de magie qui étais dans ses souvernirs

-Elle ne se souviendra pas de mes pouvoirs ? Demanda la jeune Elsa.

-C'est mieux ainsi ! Répondit son père

-Ecoute-moi Elsa ! Ton pouvoir ne va cessée de grandir ! La magie est pleine de beauté mais elle représente un grand danger tu devras apprendre à la contrôlé, la peur sera ton pire ennemie ! Dit-il en le montrant une image animée dans le ciel qu'il avait fait apparaître par magie.

La jeune Elsa se cacha dans la veste de son père.

-Nous la protégerons ! Elle peut apprendre à les contrôlée ! J'en suis sûr ! Mais d'ici nous fermerons les portes du château, réduiront nos effectifs, nous limiterons ses contacts ainsi personne n'aura connaissance de ses pouvoirs n'y même Anna ! Dit-il commençant à repartir avec sa femme et ses enfants.

Un jeune garçon appelé Jack Frost sur un bâton volant dans le ciel sur un grand village regardant la lune toujours aussi clair dans le ciel bleu pendant qu'il regardait le ciel un fil jaune passait devant lui il dit :

-Le marchand de sable !

Il tourna sa tête direction un homme tout jaune sur un nuage faisant apparaître des fils jaune direction tout les enfants du mondes, Jack toucha un fil jaune pour voir le rêve, Un fil jaune se transforma en noir il alla voir dans la direction qu'il avait vu le fil noir.

Il vu une ombre noir, il allait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à arrivée dans une autre ville qui ressemblait plutôt à un énorme royaume ou beaucoup de villageois était sortit car il y avait dans la place du port, un marchée énorme.

Il continuait de marché jusqu'à arrivée devant le mur du château qui entourée celui-ci puis il passa au-dessus du mur pour voir un énorme château.

* * *

Où était-il arrivé ?

Et que va-t-il se passait ?

Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !

Bisou !


End file.
